1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound imaging apparatus for generating an ultrasound image, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound imaging apparatus provides information regarding a desired region of an object to be tested by transmitting an ultrasound signal from a surface of the object into the object and detecting an ultrasound signal reflected from the object, i.e., an ultrasound echo signal, so as to generate an image of the inner region of the object, such as a tomographic image of a soft tissue or an image of a blood flow.
The ultrasound imaging apparatus has a small size, is cheap, and has non-invasive and non-destructive characteristics, compared to other image diagnosis apparatuses such as an X-ray apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) apparatus, a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus, etc. Thus, the ultrasound imaging apparatus has been used in various medical fields including an obstetric and gynecologic diagnosis, a cardiac diagnosis, an abdominal diagnosis, a urologic diagnosis, etc.
The ultrasound imaging apparatus includes a body configured to accommodate main components of the ultrasound imaging apparatus; and a probe assembly that includes a probe for transmitting an ultrasound signal to an object and receiving an ultrasound echo signal reflected from the object so as to obtain an ultrasound image of the object, and a probe connector connected to the body.